Love Can Kill
by chanbackhug
Summary: Dunia Jisoo seakan runtuh. Berantakan, itulah satu-satunya hal yang dapat disimpulkan dari penampilan Jisoo saat ini, sesuai sekali dengan suasana hatinya yang kelam. /Honestly, death is better for me, but I'll just wait for my time/. A SEVENTEEN Fanfiction. Friendship. Romance. Hurt/Comfort


_Dunia Jisoo seakan runtuh. Berantakan, itulah satu-satunya hal yang dapat disimpulkan dari penampilan Jisoo saat ini, sesuai sekali dengan suasana hatinya yang kelam. /Honestly, death is better for me, but I'll just wait for my time/._

. _ **  
**_ **  
Love Can Kill  
a storyline made by chanbackhug**

Main Cast : Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol (SEVENTEEN)  
Rating : T  
Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
PoV : First Person (Jisoo)

 _This fanfiction is inspired from 'Bloody Daffodils'._

 _._

Kutatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Rambut berwarna _grapefruit_ yang di ujungnya terdapat tetesan air, badan putih kurus yang basah setelah diguyur air, kedua mata yang sedikit memerah, lengan kanan atas yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah serta sedikit membiru.

 _Berantakan_. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang dapat kusimpulkan dari penampilanku saat ini, sesuai sekali dengan suasana hatiku.

"Malang sekali kau, Hong Jisoo."

Aku mengambil perban di dekatku. Bila ada yang menanyakan mengapa aku membawa perban ke kamar mandi, jawabannya adalah karena aku sering terluka.

 _Well, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut dilukai.  
_  
Aku membilas bercak berwarna merah pekat di lengan kananku, lalu membalutnya dengan perban. Aku juga mengoleskan minyak kayu putih karena perutku tidak enak.

" _Kau harus kuat._ "

 **.**

 _Frustration, depression  
I sank into a state of desolation_

 **ㅡLove Can Killㅡ**

"Jisoo!"

Juntaian rambutnya berkibar ketika ia berlari ke arahku, dengan menampakkan sederet giginya yang berjejer rapi.

 _Manis.  
_  
"Tumben sekali kau baru datang. Biasanya kau sudah meletakkan barang-barangmu di bangku, meskipun kau tidak pernah duduk di situ sebelum bel berbunyi."

Sengaja sebenarnya, untuk menghindari seseorang.

"Tadi aku bangun kesiangan."

"Ahh, kalau begitu ayo masuk kelas!"

Ia merangkulku, lalu kami pun berjalan masuk kelas bersama. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghadang jalan kami.

 _Sial. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?  
_  
"Seungcheol, ayo kita masuk ke kelas bersama, dengan Jisoo juga!"

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau lupa aku berbeda kelas denganmu, Han? Lagipula aku perlu berbicara dengan Jisoo."

"Ah iya, aku lupa kita berbeda kelas."

Jeonghan pun masuk ke kelasnya, meninggalkanku bersama Seungcheol.

"Kau bersama Jeonghan lagi?"

"Ia sahabatku, kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menjauh darinya hanya karena kau memendam perasaan padanya, _kan_?"

Tinju melayang ke arah pipiku.

" _Arghh_."

"Kau tidak pantas bersamanya. Terutama dengan warna rambutmu itu. _Kau terlihat seperti banci._ "

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. _Apa salahnya mengecat rambut menjadi pink-oranye? Toh, dia sendiri juga mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang.  
_  
"Jauhi dia. Ini peringatanku yang terakhir," ucap Seungcheol lalu berjalan pergi.

Tidak tahu diri sekali.

Aku memegang daerah yang ditinju oleh Seungcheol, lalu melihat tanganku. Tidak ada bercak darah. _Untung saja.  
_  
Aku segera berjalan menuju kelas, karena bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi.

.

 _Damaged and destroyed  
Well thanks, my pride is now injured  
_

 **ㅡLove Can Killㅡ**

"Jisoo! Pipimu memar lagi?"

Ah, aku lupa kalau Jeonghan tadi sudah melihat pipiku yang mulus tadi pagi, tetapi sekarang membiru karena aksi tinju dari Seungcheol.

"Jadi selama ini Seungcheol memukulimu sebelum masuk sekolah? Pantas saja kau tidak pernah di kelas sebelum bel berbunyi."

Aku tetap diam sambil menatap kosong ke arah depan. Jeonghan memegang pundakku dan memutar badanku agar duduk menghadapnya.

"Kau harus bilang kepadaku perihal ini. Aku sahabatmu, Jisoo. Aku bisa membalasnya jika kau membolehkan. Atau aku harus mulai menjauhinya? Rasanya aneh sekali aku menyukai orang yang melukai sahabatku."

Ayolah, Seungcheol akan semakin mengamuk bila Jeonghan melakukan itu.

"Tidak, Han. Aku memang ada masalah dengannya, tetapi memar ini bukan karena Seungcheol. Lagipula, semua orang bisa menyukai siapapun, kan?"

Kalimat terakhir dari perkataanku itu lebih mirip seperti penghibur diri sendiri, sebenarnya. _Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tahu siapa orang itu.  
_  
Jeonghan tersenyum, "kau benar."

 _Manis sekali.  
_  
Aku membalas senyuman Jeonghan. Bukan senyuman bahagia, lebih ke senyuman miris

 _Tak bisakah aku memiliki senyuman itu?  
_

 _._

 _Tears falling from my eyes  
I start screaming "why, why, why?"  
_

 **ㅡLove Can Killㅡ**

Disinilah aku berada. Kantin. Dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan di hadapanku.

 _Sedih sekali hidupku.  
_  
Kantin hari ini penuh sesak, jadi jangan bertanya mengapa aku mau satu meja dengan Seungcheol.

"Jisoo, kau mau?"

Perkataan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Jeonghan menyodorkan kimbab ke arahku.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik kembali kimbab yang tadi ia sodorkan.

 _Imut sekali.  
_  
"Kau jahat, hanya menawarkan pada Jisoo."

Aku memutar mataku. Itu karena aku sahabatnya, yang biasa menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Kau mau? Ambil saja," balas Jeonghan.

"Suapi aku."

 _Untung saja aku tidak sedang menenggak minuman, atau aku akan menyemburkannya._

"Buka mulutmu."

Cukup. Perutku mual sekarang.

"Jeonghan, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya, kebelet."

.

 _Can't these get any better?  
I'm tired with all of these.  
_

 **ㅡLove Can Killㅡ**

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Sekilas aku tadi melihat Seungcheol menyeringai ke arahku. Aku memasuki salah satu bilik di sana. Ku keluarkan sebuah kantong plastik dari sakuku.

Perkataanku tadi ada benarnya dan ada salahnya. Benarnya, aku memang kebelet. Salahnya, aku bukan kebelet buang air.

Di sana, aku memuntahkan belasan hingga puluhan bunga berwarna kuning.

 _Yellow Tulip: cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

Tipikal romansa anak seumuranku.

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menderita _hanahaki disease_ ini, penyakit yang dipastikan akan menggerogoti tubuhku seiring perasaanku bertambah besar terhadapnya. Helaian bunga yang mendesak pun semakin banyak seiring bertambah banyaknya interaksi Jeonghan dengan si Seungcheol itu.

Aku bisa saja melakukan operasi, tetapi tidak terima kasih. Biarlah aku mati dengan perasaan ini _, aku tidak peduli._

Ku ikat kantung plastik yang penuh dengan bunga tulip kuning itu, dan aku membuangnya di tempat sampah.

 _._

 _Honestly, death is better for me  
But I'll just wait for my time_

 **ㅡLove Can Killㅡ**

Duniaku seakan runtuh.

Jeonghan berlari kecil kearahku dengan raut wajah sumringah. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahku setelah ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sudah jadian dengan Seungcheol, ia menembakku tadi malam."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual sekali.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mengeluarkannya di sini.  
_  
"Aku perlu ke toilet, Han."

Aku segera berbalik badan dan hendak pergi, akan tetapi Jeonghan menahan tanganku.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku ketika aku membicarakan Seungcheol? Mengapa? Kau tidak suka dengannya?"

 _Aku tidak tahan lagi.  
_  
Di hadapan Jeonghan, aku memuntahkan berpuluh-puluh bunga tulip kuning. Jeonghan melebarkan matanya.

"Jisoo! Sejak kapan kau terkena _hanahaki disease_? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Entahlah, sudah terlalu lama aku menderita ini."

"Siapakah orang beruntung itu?"

 _Haha, beruntung ya?  
_  
"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau apa?"

Jeonghan menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

" **Kau**."

.

 _I'm not even better than a trash  
I'm not worth in this wide world_

 **ㅡLove Can Killㅡ**

Haii~ Maaf endingnya agak gantung karena aku sendiri nggak tau endingnya bakal gimana. Jujur aja sih, aku nggaak pernah pacaran jadi ya maafkan kalo rada aneh gitu ceritanya. Maafkan juga quotes-quotes selingannya yang rada aneh (dan maafkan juga kalo ada grammarnya yang salah haha). Aku buat fanfic ini waktu belajar, jadi ya ada ide langsung ketik aja.

 _Lastly, reviews are highly appreciated, so please spent a little time to write a review about this fanfiction and don't be a silent reader. Thanks._


End file.
